Sailor Senshi Soliloquy
by Lady Leioana Pheonix
Summary: These are Soliloquies for each of the Sailor Senshi. I know that their thoughts are based around Serenity and Endymion but come on! Here is Mars. R&R.^_~
1. Guardian of Time

Sailor Senshi Soliloquy  
  
Chap. 1: Guardian of Time  
  
Lady Leioana Phoenix  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
It's quiet. Too quiet...and dark. How could I forget the dark? It is always dark. Just like I am always alone. Eternally alone and forever sad. Not what you call peaceful or comforting. I hate being alone and sad, but this is my existence.  
  
Why? Why was I the one chosen for this role? This cursed fate is not what one should have to live though. Oh look now. I'm crying and on my hands and knees. Why does it hurt so much to be alone? Why can't one have another? I feel terrible. I've never cried before. It feels horrible. I guess I can cry now because I was with them for so long. I love them all but I can never be with them. I am alone. The others...they can have each other but I can only watch them and hope that one-day I too can be with them forever. My time with them is short and litter with pain and darkness.  
  
I wish the princess well. She was always so sweet and caring. She loved us all with her entire heart and made room for even more people. She gave me the strength to do what I must and what I love. She gave me the ability to Hope and Wish. The ability to Dream for something better. She is my role model and my dearest. I love her above all. Time. That is my responsibility.  
  
I wish for the prince, whom I loved and yearn for, but can never have. I hope that he can love the princess and care for her eternally. He has the strength and will to live on and do as he must. He was always caring for us and helping us. He is a king of life and I will always love and admire him. Time. That is my existence.  
  
I pray for the others. The others like me, that are to protect and love the princess and prince. They are very dear to me. They are my friends and I love them dearly. I hope that someday, sometime we can be together without battles or darkness. For a moment I want to be like them, with them. I want to be able to be happy and never alone. For a moment...but no, that is not the way that humans are to live. Time.  
  
I am the Guardian of Time. I am the solitary guardian. A daughter of Chronos and keeper of the Garnet Orb. I am Sailor Pluto. I am proud of my life's existence. I will learn to be human.  
  
  
  
"Dream of Loneliness right before you  
  
Dazzling hearts bind this sky  
  
Dream of Loneliness wounded  
  
Dream of one person supports tomorrow"  
  
: Dream of Loneliness 


	2. Senshi of War and Fire

Sailor Senshi Soliloquy  
  
Chap. 2: Senshi of War and Fire  
  
Lady Leioana Phoenix  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Mars. The brightest planet in this galaxy and my birthplace. My body feels warm and comforted. Is this the power of Mars? Is this the power of fire burning in my veins? I love being a Sailor Senshi. I love being human. I love being able to protect my friends and my dearest Serenity.  
  
I remember my life in the Silver Millennium. My life as the head of security and, as I know, I will be in the future. I remember my love a general from Earth. His name was Jedite. I remember my life with my love for him and I curse myself for wanting to kill him when we first met in our new life on Earth. I didn't know it then. My memory had been erased by Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Yes, I admit it. I was jealous of Serena because of her being our leader and because she had Darien. I know now that I could never live without my Serenity. She is the only reason that I have the friends I do. I wish she would never have to suffer, but she is a Sailor Senshi as well and she must fight for what she believes in. She has a strong and caring heart. There is always room for one more. I love her. She never gives up...on us...or anyone.  
  
I loved Darien and I always will. Sometimes I think that others love Darien as well. Amy won't admit it, Lita's heart is for another, Mina misses Kunzite too much, but they all love him. I hope Darien can take care of Serenity when we are not there for her. He will always be special to us. I see a almost happy future in the temple fire. It burns brightly, like Mars, and it is warm. I grew up around Fire and I never want to lose it. This is who I am.  
  
I am the Senshi of War and Fire. I am Sailor Mars.  
  
  
  
"Burnin' in the Fire Bullet of love and courage  
  
Runnin' to the Fire Striking down this night  
  
Wanna be a Soldier A sorrowful gunshot  
  
Make me a Soldier Echoes in this town"  
  
: Soldier of Fire 


End file.
